


#Relationship Goals

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is the biggest Ladynoir shipper, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Alya are having an overdue girls' night. Alya takes the opportunity to tell Marinette exactly why Ladybug and Chat Noir are the best couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Relationship Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ML Fandom Week on tumblr. The Day 4 prompt that I chose was Relationships. I was originally going to write a more serious character study about their relationship, but figured girls' nights and shippy gushing were way more fun. :D

“ _The former Absent Devotion stars announced their split today…”_

“Like we didn’t see that one coming,” Alya said around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. 

Marinette nodded her agreement before reaching for the bag of chips next to the coffee table. After the very public fight at a night club last month, everyone had been predicting the couple’s break up. 

She and Alya had been so busy the past few months that Alya had declared that Saturday evening they were having a girls’ night. They were sprawled on Alya’s overstuffed sofa in their pajamas, snacks scattered all around them. An entertainment news program played in the background. 

“Celebrity relationships just don’t last,” Alya said as the show host continued cheerfully going over all the details of the break up. 

“It’s hard being in the limelight, I guess,” Marinette said, thinking of her own experience with fame. Most celebrities didn’t have a secret identity, though. Having a life where few knew your name, where you didn’t have the weight of the whole city on your shoulders was a blessing. 

“You know which celebrity couple has a really solid relationship though?” Alya asked as she began flipping through channels. 

“Who?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

Marinette bit back a smile. Alya was probably their relationship’s biggest supporter--in and out of the mask. 

“You really think their relationship is that strong?” Marinette asked, the curiosity at Alya’s answer too strong to resist.

“They’re the greatest couple--with the exception of you and Adrien, and Nino and myself, of course.”

“Of course,” Marinette repeated with a smile. 

“I mean, for one, they’re partners. How many people can say that their significant other protects them during life or death situations on a regular basis? And the way they look at each other…” Alya sighed, “You’ve seen some of the pictures I’ve managed to grab for the Ladyblog. The love is so obvious.” 

Marinette had seen those photos, and while it was a little weird that her best friend was gushing about her and her husband on the internet, the pictures did capture some really sweet moments between them. Just last week, the Ladyblog had featured a shot of the two of them after an akuma fight, Chat standing with his arm around her while she leaned into him. They looked completely content to just stand there with the other person. Marinette knew that what she and Adrien had was real, and solid, but it was nice to see photographic evidence of it every now and then. 

“And they make each other better,” Alya said, in full shipper mode now. “They’re both amazing superheroes in their own right, but only together can they accomplish the things that they do. Not to mention that they both look great in skin tight suits,” she added with a grin as she leaned over to grab the bag of chips from Marinette. “Really, they’re just all around relationship goals.” 

“They are pretty great,” Marinette admitted, before grabbing the remote out of Alya’s hand. “But you promised me a terrible movie, and all you’ve done is flip channels and gush about ‘ _Ladynoir’._

Alya rolled her eyes. “That’s because I’ve been waiting for the right time. Turn to channel 6, the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie starts at 8.”

\-----

“How was girls’ night?” Adrien asked as she crawled into bed later. The lamp on his side of the bed was still on, and he had his reading glasses on, a half finished lesson plan in his lap. 

She snuggled in next to him, and he set the lesson plan and his glasses on the bedside table before turning off the lamp and scooting down next to her. 

Marinette smiled, thinking over the evening. She had missed Alya in the weeks since they’d really had a chance to hang out. 

“It was fun,” she said, curling into him. “We ate junk and watched that crappy made for tv movie about us. And of course Alya took the opportunity to tell me why Ladybug and Chat Noir are her OTP.” 

Adrien chuckled. “She’s never going to stop that, is she?”

Marinette shook her head. “Oh, she has assured me that she ships us. She ships us hard.”

“Well,” Adrien said leaning down to brush his lips against hers, “we are pretty purr-fect, if I do say so myself.” 

Marinette giggled and gave him a light shove. “I’m not sure Alya would think we were still “relationship goals” if she could hear how much of a dork you are.” 

“Excuse me, My Lady,” he said, “but that is exactly why you love me.” 

Marinette grinned up at him in the dark. “It may be one of the reasons.” 

Adrien grinned back and leaned down to kiss her properly. 


End file.
